jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Connor Lacey meets Aladdin/Transcript
This is the script for Connor Lacey meets Aladdin The Peddler: Oh l Come from a land, From a faraway place Where the Caravan Camels roam Man: Where it's flat and immense And the heat is intense The Peddler: It's barbaric but hey, it's home When the Wind's from the east And the sun's from the West And the sand in the glass is right Come on down, stop on by, Hop a Carpet and fly To another Arabian night Arabian nights Like Arabian days More often than not Are hotter than hot In a lot of good ways Arabian nights 'Neath Arabian moons A fool off his guard Could fall and fall hard Out there on the dunes Salaam and good evening to you, worthy friend. Please come closer. Too close. A little too close. There. Welcome to Agrabah. City of mystery. Of enchantment. And the finest merchandise this side of the river Jordan. Come on down. Look at this. Combination hookah and coffee maker. Also makes julienne fries. Will not break. lt broke. Look at this. l have never seen one of these intact before. This is the famous Dead Sea Tupperware. Listen. Still good. Wait, don't go! l can see you're only interested in the exceptionally rare. l think, then, you would be most rewarded to consider this. Do not be fooled by its commonplace appearance. Like so many things, it is not what is outside, but what is inside that counts. This is no ordinary lamp. lt once changed the course of a young man's life. A young man who, like this lamp, was more than what he seemed. A diamond in the rough. Perhaps you would like to hear the tale? lt begins on a dark night. Where a dark man and his partner waits with a dark purpose. Zeta the Sorceress: Where have you been? Jafar: You are late. Gazeem: A thousand apologies, oh patient ones. Jafar: You have it, then? Gazeem: l had to slit a few throats. But l got it. Ah-ah-ah. The treasure. Iago: (squawks) Gazeem: Ow! Jafar: Trust me, my pungent friend. You'll get what's coming to you. Iago: What's coming to you. Awk! Jafar: Quickly, follow the trail. Zeta the Sorceress: Faster. Jafar: At last, after all my years of searching. The cave of wonders. Iago: Awk! Cave of wonders. Gazeem: By Allah. Jafar: Now, remember. Bring us the lamp. The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is ours. Iago: Awk! The lamp. Awk! The lamp. Jeez, where'd you two dig this bozo up? Jafar: Shh. Cave of Wonders: Who disturbs my slumber? Gazeem: It is l. Gazeem. A humble thief. Cave of Wonder: Know this. Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within. The diamond in the rough. Jafar: What are you waiting for? Go on. No! Cave of Wonders: Seek thee out the diamond in the rough. Iago: l can't believe it. l just don't believe it. We're never going to get ahold of that stupid lamp. Just forget it. Look at this. l'm so ticked off that l'm molting. Jafar: Patience, lago. Patience. Zeta the Sorceress: Gazeem was obviously less than worthy. Jafar: My sorceress partner is right. Iago: There's a big surprise. l think l'm gonna have a heart attack and die from that surprise. What are we going to do? We got a big problem here, a big... Jafar: Yes. Only one may enter. We must find this one, this diamond in the rough. to the Irelanders Connor Lacey: We're here. Steel: So, this is Agrabah. Razoul: Stop, thief! Adrien Agreste: What's going on here? Razoul: l'll have your hands for a trophy, street rat. David Brennan: Someone is in trouble. Connor Lacey: We gotta help him. Connor Lacey: Ultimatrix Lacey transformed into Spider-Monkey Spider-Monkey: Spider-Monkey! Aladdin: All this for a loaf of bread? Spider-Monkey: Gotcha! Aladdin: Thanks for that. Guard 1: There he is. Guard 2: You won't get away so easy. Aladdin: You think that was easy? Razoul: You two, over that way. And you, follow me. We'll find him. Aladdin: Morning, ladies. Woman 1: Getting into trouble early today, aren't we, Aladdin? Aladdin: Trouble? No way. You're only in trouble if you get caught. Razoul: Gotcha. Aladdin: l'm in trouble. Razoul: And this time... squeaking Aladdin: Perfect timing, Abu, as usual. Abu: Abu. Spider-Man: Thanks, Abu. Aladdin: Come on. Let's get outta here. ♪ Gotta keep, one jump ahead of the breadline. One swing, ahead of the sword, I steal only what I can't afford. ♪ That's everything. ♪ One jump ahead of the lawmen. That's all and that's no joke. These guys don't appreciate I'm broke. ♪ Guard 3: Riffraf. Both: Street rat. Guard 4: Scoundrel. Man: Take that. Aladdin: ♪ Just a little snack, guys. ♪ Guards: ♪ Rip him open, take it back, guys. ♪ Aladdin: ♪ I can take a hint, gotta face the facts, you're my only friend, Abu. ♪ Women: Who? ♪ Oh! It's sad Aladdin's hit the bottom. He's become a one-man rise in crime. ♪ Woman: ♪ I'd blame parents, except he hasn't gone 'em. ♪ Aladdin: ♪ Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat, tell you all about it when I got the time. One jump ahead of the slowpokes. One skip ahead of my doom. Next time, gonna use a nom de plume. ♪ Razoul: There he is. Aladdin: ♪ One jump ahead of the hitman. One hit ahead of the flock. I think I'll take a stroll around the block. ♪ Man: Stop, theif. Vandal. Aladdin: Abu! Woman: Scandal. Aladdin: ♪ Let's not be too hasty. ♪ Woman: ♪ Still I think he's rather tasty! ♪ Aladdin: ♪ Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat, otherwise, we'd get along. ♪ Guards: Wrong. Main Guard: Get him! He's got a sword! Razoul: You idiots. We've all got swords. groaning Aladdin: ♪ One jump ahead of the hoofbeats. ♪ Guards: Vandal! Aladdin: ♪ One hop ahead of the hump. ♪ Guards: Street rat! Aladdin: ♪ One trick ahead of disaster. ♪ Guards: Scoundrel! Aladdin: ♪ They're quick, but I'm much faster. Here goes, better throw my hand in, wish me happy landin', all I gotta do is jump! ♪ Guards: Yuck! Oy! Aladdin: And now, esteemed effendi, we feast. All right. Abu: Yum, yum! Aladdin: And thanks for saving me and Abu from the guards. Connor Lacey: You're welcome. Aladdin: Who are you? Connor Lacey: Well, I'm Connor Lacey. This is David Brennan, Cian Dooley, Paul O'Dwyer, Shannon O'Dwyer and Christopher Robin Milne f.k.a. Venom. We are the Irelanders. Abu: Uh-oh. Aladdin: sighs Here. Go on. Take it. giggling groans Abu: Ah, don't. Huh? David Brennan: I wonder what's going on? Cian Dooley: I don't know. Paul O'Dwyer: Let's find out. Man: On his way to the palace, I suppose. Another suitor for the princess. Shannon O'Dwyer: Princess? Connor Lacey: Yeah. The Princess of Agrabah. giggling screams whinnying Prince Achmed: Out of my way, you filthy brats. Aladdin: Hey! If I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners. Prince Achmed: Oh. I'll teach you some manners. laugh grimacing Aladdin: Look at that, Abu. It's not every day you see a horse with two rear ends. Crowd: Ooh! Prince Achmed: Ha! You are a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat, and only your fleas will mourn you. Aladdin: I'm not worthless. And I don't have fleas. sighs Come on, Abu. Let's go home. Connor Lacey: Let's go follow him, team. Aladdin: ♪ Riffraff, street rat. I don't buy that. If only they'd look closer. Would they see a poor boy? No siree. They'd find out there's so much more to me. ♪ Some day, Abu, things are gonna change. We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all. crowing Prince Achmed: I've never been so insulted. Sultan: Oh, Prince Achmed. You're not leaving so soon, are you? Prince Achmed: Good luck marrying her off. Sultan: Oh! Jasmine. Jasmine! Jasmine! Jasmine! snarling Sultan: Confound it, Rajah. So, this is why Prince Achmed stormed out. Jasmine: Oh, Father. Rajah was just playing with him. Weren't you, Rajah? You were just playing with that overdressed, self-absored Prince Achmed, weren't you? laughing throat Sultan: Dearest, you've got to stop rejecting every sutior who comes to call. The law says... Both: You must be married to a prince... Sultan: By your next birthday. Jasmine: The law is wrong. Sultan: You've only got three more days. Jasmine: Father, I hate being forced into this. If I do marry, I want it to be for love. Sultan: Jasmine... it's not only this law. I'm not going to be around forever, and, well, I... I just want to make sure you're taken care of. Provided for. Jasmine: Please try to understand. I've never done a thing on my own. I've never had any real friends. grumbles Jasmie: Except you, Rajah. I've never even been outside the palace walls. Sultan: But, Jasmine, you're a princess. Jasmine: Then maybe I don't want to be a princess anymore. Sultan: Oooh! I... I... Allah forbid you should have any daughters. Rajah: Hmm? Sultan: I don't know where she gets it from. Her mother wasn't so picky. Oh! Ah, Jafar. My most trusted advisor. I am in desperate need of your wisdom. Jafar: My life is but to serve to you, my lord. Sultan: It's the suitor business. Jasmine refuses to choose a husband. I'm at my wit's end. Iago: Awk! Wit's end! Sultan: laughing Oh! Have a cracker, pretty Polly. Jafar: laughs Your Majesty certainly has a way with dumb animals. grumbles Jafar: Now, then, perhaps I can divine a solution to this thorny problem. Sultan: If anyone can help, it's you. Jafar: But it would require the use of the mystic blue diamond. Sultan: Oh. Uh, my ring? But it's been in the family for years. Jafar: It is necessary to find the princess a suitor. Don't worry. Everything will be fine. Sultan: Everything will be... fine. Jafar: The diamond. Sultan: Here, Jafar. Whatever you need will be fine. Jafar: You are most gracious, my liege. Now, run along and play with your little toys, hmm? Sultan: Yes. That will be pretty good. Iago: coughs I can't take it anymore! If I gotta choke down on one more of those moldy, disgusting crackers... Bam! Whack! Jafar: Calm yourself, Iago. Iago: Then I'd grab him around the head. Whack! Jafar: Soon I will be sultan, not that addle-pated twit. Zeta the Sorcereress: And, I will be your advicer. Iago: And then I stuff the crackers down his throat. Ha, ha! whining Jasmine: Oh, I'm sorry, Rajah. But I can't stay here and have my life lived for me. I'll miss you. whimpers Jasmine: Goodbye. calling out Aladdin: Okay, guys. Go. Man: Try this. Your taste buds will dance and sing. squeaking Man: Get your paws off that. taunting Man: Why, you... Get away from here, you cursed, filthy ape! Abu: Goodbye. Aladdin: Nice going, Abu. cooing Aladdin: Breakfast is served. Connor Lacey: Good. I'm starving. Christopher Robin Milne: We all are. Paul O'Dwyer: Indeed. Man: Pretty lady, buy a pot. No finer pot in brass of silver. Sugar dates. Sugar dates and figs. Sugar dates and pistachios. Would the lady like a necklace? A pretty necklace for a pretty lady. Fresh fish! We catch 'em, you buy 'em! Jasmine: Oh, no. I don't think so. Oh! gulping Jasmine: Excuse me. gulps belches Jasmine: I'm really very sorry. Aladdin: Wow. Shannon O'Dwyer: Who is that person? Cian Dooley: Could that be the Princess? David Brennan: You maybe right, Cian. Abu: Uh-oh. Hello? Hello? Jasmine: Oh, you must be hungry. Here you go. Man: You'd better be able to pay for that. Jasmine: Pay? Man: No one steals from my cart. Jasmine: Oh, I'm sorry, sir. I don't have any money. Man: Thief! Jasmine: Please... If you let me go to the palace, I can get some from the Sultan. Man: Do you know what the penalty is for stealing? Jasmine: No! No, please! Aladdin: Thank you, kind sir. We're so glad you found her. Shannon O'Dwyer: We are? Aladdin: We've been looking all over for you. Christopher Robin Milne: We have? Jasmine: What are you doing? Aladdin: Just play along. Man: You, uh, know this girl? Aladdin: Sadly, yes. She is my sister. She's a little crazy. Man: She said she knew the Sultan. Aladdin: She thinks the monkey is the Sultan. Paul O'Dwyer: Uh... Yes, he is the Sultan. Jasmine: O wise Sultan, how may I serve you? gibberish Aladdin: Tragic, isn't it? But no harm done. Now, come along, sis. Time to go see the doctor. Jasmine: Oh, hello, Doctor. How are you? Aladdin: No, no, no. Not that one. Come on, Sultan. gasping Man: Huh? What? Come back here, you little thieves! explosion Iago: With all due respect, Your Rottenness, couldn't we just wait for a real storm? Jafar: Save your breath, Iago. Faster. Iago: Yes, O mighty Evil One. panting Jafar: Part, sands of time. Reveal to me the one who can enter the cave. Yes! Yes! There he is. My diamond in the rough. Iago: That's him? That's the clown we've been waitin' for? Jafar: Let's have the guards extend him an inviation to the palace, shall we? Iago: Swell. coughs laughter Aladdin: Almost there. Shannon O'Dwyer: We've got you. Jasmine: I want to thank you for stopping that man. Aladdin: Uh, forget it. So, this is your first time in the marketplace, huh? Jasmine: Is it that obvious? Aladdin: Well, you do kind of stand out. I mean, uh, you don't seem to know how dangerous Agrabah can be. Connor Lacey: Look out! Jasmine: Hmm. I'm a fast learner. Abu: Wow. Aladdin: chuckling Hey. Come on. This way. Whoa. Watch your head there. Be careful. Jasmine: Is this where you live? Aladdin: Yep. Just me, the Irelanders and Abu. Come and go as we please. Jasmine: That sounds fabulous. Aladdin: Well, it's not much, but it's got a great view. Wow. The palace looks pretty amazing, huh? Connor Lacey: Yeah. Jasmine: Oh, it's wonderful. Aladdin: I wonder what it would be like to live here, and have servants and valets. Jasmine: Oh, sure. People who tell you where to go and how to dress. Aladdin: It's better than here. You're always scraping for food and ducking the guards. Jasmine: You're not free to make your own choices. Aladdin: Sometimes you feel so... Jasmine: You're just... Both: ...trapped. David Brennan: Right. Aladdin: throat So, where are you from? Jasmine: What does it matter? I ran away and I am not going back. Aladdin: Really? How come? Abu: Why, you... Shannon O'Dwyer: Why would you do that? Jasmine: My father's forcing me to get married. Paul O'Dwyer: Really? Jasmine: Yes. Aladdin: That's... that's awful. Abu! squeaking Jasmine: What? Aladdin: Abu says, uh... that's not fair. Abu: What? Jasmine: Oh, did he? Aladdin: Yeah, of course. Jasmine: And does Abu have anything else to say? Aladdin: Well, uh, he wishes there was something he could do to help. Abu: Oh, boy. Jasmine: Hmm. Tell him that's very sweet. Razoul: Here you are. Both: They're after me! You? Connor Lacey: I guess so. Jasmine: My father must have sent them... Aladdin: Do you trust us? Jasmine: What? Aladdin: Do you trust us? Jasmine: Yes... Aladdin: Then jump! Razoul: We just keep running to each other, don't we, street rat? Aladdin: Run! Go! Get out of here! Razoul: Get this thing off of me! It's the dungeon for you, boy. Aladdin: Get off me. Jasmine: Let him go. Rayne Martinez: Yeah! Razoul: Looky here, men. Street rats and street mice. laugh Jasmine: Unhand him, by order of the princess. Connor Lacey: And by the order of the Irelanders. Razoul: Princess Jasmine. The Irelanders. Aladdin: The princess? Abu: Princess? Christopher Robin Milne: You must be the princess, one of the people are talking about. Jasmine: Yes. Razoul: What are you all doing outside the palace? And with this street rat. Jasmine: That's not your concern. Do as I command. Release him. Paul O'Dwyer: Yeah. What she said. Razoul: I would, Princess, except my orders come from Jafar and Zeta. You'll have to take it up with them. Jasmine: Believe me, I will. You try to get the boy out. Connor Lacey: We're on it, your Highness. Jasmine: Jafar? Zeta? Jafar: Oh, Princess. Zeta the Sorceress: Princess. Iago: Awk! Jafar, Zeta, I'm stuck. Jafar: How may we be of service to you? Jasmine: The guards just took a boy from the market, on your orders. Jafar: Your father has charged me with keeping peace in Agrabah. The boy was a crinimal. Jasmine: What was his crime? Iago: I can't breathe, Jafar. Jafar: Why, kidnapping the princess, of course. Iago: If you could just... Aah! That hurt! Jasmine: He didn't kidnap me. I ran away. Jafar: Oh, dear. Oh, how frightfully upsetting. Had but we known... Jasmine: What do you two mean? Jafar: Sadly, the boy's sentence has already been carried out. Zeta the Sorceress: I'm afraid he's right. Jasmine: What sentence? Jafar: Death. gasping Jafar: By beheading. Jasmine: No. Zeta the Sorceress: Yes. Jafar: We are exceedingly sorry, Princess. Zeta the Sorceress: Yes, extremely sorry. Jasmine: How could you? weeping Iago: coughing gasping So, how did it go? Jafar: I think she took it, rather well. Jasmine: crying It's all my fault, Rajah. I didn't even know his name. murmuring Aladdin: She was the princess. I can't believe it. I must have sounded stupid to her. Abu: Yoo-hoo! Aladdin! Hello! Paul O'Dwyer: The princess sent us here. Aladdin: Abu. Guys. Down here. squeaking Aladdin: Come on, help me out of these. scolding David Brennan: He's right, you know. Aladdin: Hey, she was in trouble. Ah, she was worth it. Abu: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Aladdin: Don't worry. I'll never see her again. I'm a street rat, remember? And there's a law. She's gotta marry a prince. She deserves a prince. Abu: Ta-da! Aladdin: I'm a fool. Old Man Jafar: You're only a fool if you give up, boy. Aladdin: Who are you? Cian Dooley: It's an old man. Old Man Jafar: A lowly prisoner, like yourself. But together, perhaps we can be more. Aladdin: We're listening. Old Man Jafar: There is a cave, boy, a Cave of Wonders, fillled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams. Abu: Ooh! Old Man Jafar: Treasure enough to impress even your princess, I'd wager. Iago: Jafar, can you hurry up? I'm dyin' in here. squawking Aladdin: But the law says that only a prince can... Old Man Jafar: You've heard of the golden rule, haven't you? Whoever has the gold makes the rules. laugh Christopher Robin Milne: Looks like, he has the gold in his teeth, so he makes the rules. Aladdin: So. Why would you share all of this wonderful treasure with me? Old Man Jafar: I need a young pair of legs and a strong back to go in after it. Aladdin: Uh, one problem. It's out there. We're in here. Old Man Jafar: Uh-uh. Things aren't always what they seem. So, do we have a deal? Abu: Oh, I don't know. Connor Lacey: Let's get going. crashing Cave: Who disturbs my slumber? Aladdin: Uh, it is I, Aladdin. Connor Lacey: And us, the Irelanders. Cave: Proceed. Touch nothing but the lamp. Old Man Jafar: Remember, boy, first fetch me the lamp, and the you shall have your reward. Aladdin: Come on, guys. squeaking Aladdin: Would you look at that! whimpering Aladdin: Just a handful of this stuff would make me richer than the Sultan. Abu! whines Aladdin: Don't... touch... anything. We gotta find that lamp. Shannon O'Dwyer: Yeah, the lamp. Remember? Abu: grumbles Huh? Guys! Aladdin: Abu, will you knock it off? screeches Aladdin: Abu, what are you, crazy? A magic carpet. Come on. Come on out. We're not gonna hurt you. screeches Aladdin: Hey, take it easy, Abu. He's not gonna bite. Thanks. squeaking Aladdin: Hey. Wait a minute. Don't go. Maybe you can help us. Hey! Whoa! You see, we're trying to find this lamp. I think he knows where it is. excitedly Connor Lacey: That must be the lamp, we're looking for. echoes Aladdin: whispers Wait here. Abu: moaning Oh! Aladdin: This is it. This is what we came all the way down here to... All: Abu! No! Cave: Infidels! Abu: Uh-oh. Cave: You have touched the forbidden treasure! Now you will never again see the light of day! Aladdin: Whoa! The Irelanders: Nice going, Abu! Abu: Help! Help! Help! Aladdin: Gotcha! Whoa. Carpet, let's move. Abu! Abu, this is no time to panic. Start panicking. All: Whoa! panting cracks roaring Aladdin: Help me out. Old Man Jafar: Throw me the lamp. Aladdin: I can't hold on. Give me your hand. Old Man Jafar: First give me the lamp. laughter Yes! At last! laughter Aladdin: struggles What are you doing? Old Man Jafar: Giving you your reward. Your eternal reward. screaming David Brennan: Way to go, Abu! yelling All: We got you, Aladdin! roaring Old Man Jafar: chuckling It's mine. Jafar: It's all mine. I... where is it? No. No! Zeta the Sorceress: The lamp was lost, again! Sultan: Jasmine? Oh, dearest. What's wrong? Jasmine: sniffling Jafar and Zeta have... done something terrible. Sultan: There, there, my dear. We'll set it right. Now, tell me everything. Paul O'Dwyer: My head. Abu: Oh. Aladdin. Wake up. Aladdin. Max Taylor: You alright, Aladdin? Aladdin: Yes. Oh! My head. We're trapped. That two-faced son of a jackal! snarling Whoever he was, he's long gone with that lamp. Shannon O'Dwyer: I wouldn't be too sure of that. Abu: Aha! Aladdin: chuckling Why, you hairy little thief. Looks like such a beat-up, worthless piece of junk. Hey, I think there's something written here, but it's hard to make out. Genie: Aaaaahhhhh! Oy! 10,000 years will give you such a crick in the neck. Hang on a second. Whoa! Whoa! Does it feel good to be outta there. Nice to be back, ladies and gentlemen. Hi. Where you from? What's your name? Aladdin: Uh... Uh, Aladdin. Genie: Aladdin. Hello, Aladdin. Nice to have you on the show. Can we call you "Al"? Or maybe just "Din." How about "Laddie"? Sounds like, "Here, boy. C'mon, Laddie." ???: Hey, Genie! Don't forget us! Shimmer and Shine and their friends appeared Connor Lacey: Hey. Who are you? Shimmer (Shimmer and Shine): I'm Shimmer. This is Shine, Tala, Nahal, Leah, Zac, Kaz and Zain. Kaz: And you are? Well, I'm Connor Lacey. This is David Brennan, Cian Dooley, Paul O'Dwyer, Shannon O'Dwyer and Christopher Robin Milne f.k.a. Venom. We are the Irelanders. Shine: Well, it's nice to meet you guys. Aladdin: I must have hit my head harder than I thought. Genie: Do you smoke? Mind if I do? giggling Oh, sorry, Cheetah. Hope I didn't singe the fur. Yo, Rugman. Haven't seen you in a few millennia. Give me some tass-el. Yeah. Yo, yo. Say, you're a lot smaller than my last master. Either that or I'm gettin' bigger. Look from the side. Do I look different to you? Aladdin: Wait a minute. I'm your master? Genie: That's right. He can be taught. What would you wish for me? The ever impressive, the long contained, often imitated, but never duplicated... echoing Duplicated, duplicated... Genie... of the Lamp! Right here direct from the lamp, right here for your very much wish fulfillment. Thank you. Aladdin: Whoa. Wish fulfillment? Genie: Three wishes to be exact. And ix-nay on the wishing for more wishes. That's it. Three. Uno, dos, tres. No subsitutions, exchanges or refunds. Shannon O'Dwyer: This is going to be fun. Aladdin: Now I know I'm dreaming. Genie: Master, I don't think you quite realize what you've got here. So why don't you just ruminate whilst I illuminate the possibilities. ♪ When Ali Baba had them 40 thieves, scherezad-ie had a thousand tales. But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves, you got a brand of magic never fails. You got some power in your corner now, some heavy ammunition in your camp, you got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how, see all you gotta do is rub that lamp, and I'll say. Mister Aladdin, sir, what will your pleasure be? Ley me take your your order, jot it down, you ain't never had a friend like me. Life is your reasurant, and I'm your matie 'd'! Come on, whisper what it is you want, you ain't never had a friend like me. Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service, you're the boss, the king, the shah. Say what you wish, it's yours! True dish, how about a little more baklava? Have some of column A, try all of column B. I'm in the mood to help you dude, you ain't never had a friend like me. Oh, my. No, no. ♪ scatting ♪ Can your friends do this? Do your friends do that? Do your friends pull this out their little hat? Can your friends go, poof? Well, looky here, can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip! And then make the sucker disappear? So doncha sit there slack, jawed, buggy eyed. I'm here to answer all your midday prayers, you got me bona fide, certified, you got a genie for your chare d'affaires. I got a powerful urge to help you out, so what you wish? I really wanna know. You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt, well, all you gotta do is rub like so, and oh. Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three. I'm on the job, you big nabob. You ain't mever had a friend, never had a friend. You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend. You ain't never had a friend like me! ♪ Ah ha ha! Wah ha ha! laugh ♪ You ain't never had a friend like me. ♪ buzzing applause Abu: chattering Huh? groans Christopher Robin Milne: That's good, Genie. Genie: So, what'll be, Master? Aladdin: You're gonna grant me any three wishes I want, right? Genie: Ah, almost. There are a few provisos, a couple of quid pro quos. Aladdin: Like? Genie: Ah, rule number one: I can't kill anybody. So don't ask. Rule number two. I can't make anybody fall in love with anybody else. You little punim there. Rule number three. I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture. I don't like doing it. Other than that, you got it. Aladdin: Hmm. Abu: Oh! Aladdin: Provisos? You mean limitations? On wishes? Some all-powerful genie. Can't even bring people back from the dead. I don't know, Abu. He probably can't even get us out of this cave. Looks like we're gonna have to find a way out. Genie: Excuse me? Are you lookin' at me? Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up? Did you bring me here? And all of a sudden, you're walking out on me? I don't think so, not right now. You're gettin' your wishes, so sit down! All: Yikes! screeches Genie: In case of emergency, the exits are here, here, here, here, anywhere. Keep your hands and arms inside the carpet. We're... outta here! Sultan: Jafar and Zeta, this is an outrage. If it weren't for all your years of loyal service... From now on, you are to discuss sentencing of prisoners with me, before they are beheaded. Jafar: I assure you, Your Highness, it won't happen again. Zeta the Sorceress: That's right. Sultan: Jasmine... Jafar. Now, let's put this whole messy businese behind us. Please. Jafar: My most abject and humblest apologies to you as well, Princess. Jasmine: At least some good will come of my being forced to marry. When I am a queen, I will have the power to get rid of you. nervously Sultan: That's nice. All settled, then. Now, Jasmine, getting back to this suitor business... Jasmine? Jasmine! Jafar: growls If only I had gotten that lamp. Iago: "I will have the power to get rid of you." growling To think we gotta keep kissing up to that chump and his chump daughter for the rest of our lives... Jafar: No, Iago. Only until she finds a chump husband. Then she'll have us banished. Or beheaded. Both: Eww! Nazboo: mumbling Iago: Oh. Wait a minute. Jafar. What if you were the chump husband? Jafar and Zeta the Sorceress: What? Iago: Okay, you marry the princess, all right? And, uh, then you become the sultan. Jafar: Oh. Marry the shrew. I become the sultan. The idea has merit. Zeta the Sorceress: Oh, merit. Iago: Yes, merit. Yes. And then we drop papa-in-law and the little woman off a cliff. Yaaah! Kersplat! Jafar: laughter I love the way your foul little mind works. laugh sinisterly Genie: Thank you for choosing Magic Carpet for all your travel needs. Don't stand until the rug has come to a complete stop. Thank you. Goodbye now. Good-ye. Thank you. Goodbye. Well, how about that, Mr. Doubting Mustafa? Aladdin: Oh, you sure showed me. Connor Lacey: Does he always do that, Shimmer? Shimmer (Shimmer and Shine): I guess so. Aladdin: Now, about my three wishes. Genie: Dost mine ears deceive me? Three? You are down by one, boy. Aladdin: Ah, no. I never actually wished to get out of the cave. You did that on your own. Paul O'Dwyer: So that means, you still have to give him three wishes. Genie: Well, I feel sheepish. All right, you baaad boy, but no more freebies. Aladdin: Fair deal. So, three wishes. I want them to be good. What would you wish for? Genie: Me? No one's ever asked me that before. Well, in my case... Ah, forget it. Aladdin: What? Genie: No, I can't. I... Aladdin: Come in. Tell us. Genie: Freedom. All: Freedom? Aladdin: You're a prisoner? Genie: It's all part and parcel of the whole genie gig. Phenomenal cosmic powers... Itty bitty living space. Aladdin: Genie, that's terrible. Connor Lacey: Totally. Genie: But, oh, to be free. Not have to go, "Poof. What do you need? Poof. What do you need? Poof. What do you need?" To be my own master. Such a thing would be grater than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world. But what am I talking about? Let's get real here. It's not gonna happen. Genie, wake up and smell the hummus. Aladdin: Why not? Genie: The only way I get outta this is if my master wishes me out. So you can guess how often that's heppened. Aladdin: I'll do it. I'll set you free. Genie: Uh-huh, yeah, right. Aladdin: No, really, I promise. After I make my first two wishes, I'll use my third wish to set you free. Genie: Well, here's hopin'. All right. Let's make some magic. So how 'bout it? What is it you want most? Aladdin: Well, there's this girl. Genie: Wrong. I can't make anybody fall in love, remember? Connor Lacey: Come on, dude. Get with the program. Aladdin: Oh, but, Genie, she's smart and fun and... Genie: Pretty? Aladdin: Beautiful. She's got these eyes that just, and this hair. Wow. And her smile... sighs Ami. Genie: C'est l'amour. Aladdin: But she's the princess. To even have a chance, I'd have to be... Hey, can you make me a prince? Connor Lacey: Maybe, since Shimmer and Shine are genies, how about you can make us Aladdin's royal advisers? Genie: Let's see here. Chicken à la king? Nope. Alaskan king crab. Ow. I hate it when they do that. Caesar salad. Ah! Et tu, Brute? No. Aha. "To make a prince." Is that an official wish? Say the magic words. Aladdin: Genie, I wish for you to make me a prince. Genie: All right! Yo, yo! Woof! Woof! First, that fez-and-vest combo is much too third century. These patches. What are we trying to say, beggar? No. Let's work with me here. Ooh. I like it. Muy macho. Now, it still needs something. What does it say to me? It says mode of transportation. Excuse me, monkey boy. Aqui. Over here. Abu: Uh-oh. Genie: Here he comes. What better way to make your entrance on the streets of Agrabah then riding your very own brand-new camel. Watch out. They spit. Mmm. Not enough. Still not enough. Let's see. What do you need? What do you need? Yes! Esalalumbo shimin Dumbo. Whoa! trumpets Genie: Talk about your trunk space. Check this action out. trumpets monkey noises Prince Ali: Abu, you look good. Genie: He's got the outfit. He's got the elephant. But we're not through yet. Hang on to your turban, kid. We're gonna make you a star. Connor Lacey: Shimmer and Shine, I wish for you two to make me and my friends Prince Ali's royal advisers! Shimmer (Shimmer and Shine): Boom Zahra-Mai, first wish of the day. Shimmer and Shine, royal advisers devine! magic made Connor and his friends into Prince Ali's advisers Connor Lacey: Whoa. We look good. David Brennan: It's time to head back to Agrabah. opens Jafar: Sire, we've found a solution to the problem with your daughter. Iago: Awk. The problem with your daughter. Sultan: Oh, really? Zeta the Sorceress: Yes. Jafar: Right here. "If the princess has not chosen a husband by the appointed time, then the sultan shall choose for her." Sultan: But Jasmine hated all those suitors. How could I choose someone she hates? Jafar: Not to worry, my liege. There is more. "If in the event a suitable prince cannot be found," Iago: Jerk. Jafar: "a princess must then be wed to..." Hmm. Interesting. Zeta the Sorceress: Very interesting. Sultan: What? Who? Jafar: The royal vizier. Why, that would be... me. Sultan: But I thought the law says that only a prince can marry a princess. I'm quite sure that... Jafar: Desperate times call for desperate measures, my lord. Sultan: Yes. Desperate measures. Jafar: You will order the princess to marry me. Sultan: I will order... the princess... to... But you're so old. Jafar: The princess will mary me. Sultan: The princess will marry... fanfare Sultan: What? What is that? That music. chuckling Jafar, Zeta, you must come and see this. Chorus: ♪ Make way for Prince Ali! Say hey! It's Prince Ali! ♪ Genie: ♪ Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar. Hey, you! Let us through! It's a bright new star! Oh, coome! Be the first on your block to meet his eye! Make way! Here he comes! Ring bells! Bang the drums! Are you gonna love this guy! Prince Ali! Fabulous he! Ali Ababwa. Genuflect, show some respect, down on one knee! Now, try your best to stay calm, brush up your Sunday salaam. Then come and meet his spectacular coterie! Prince Ali! Mighty as he! Ali Ababwa! Strong as ten regular men, definitely! He faced the galloping hordes, a hundred bad guys with swords. Who sent those goons to their lords? Why, Prince Ali. ♪ Men: ♪ He's got 75 golden camels. ♪ Genie: Don't they look lovely, June? Women: ♪ Purple peacocks, he's got 53. ♪ Genie: Fabulous, Harry. I love the feathers. ♪ When it comes to exotic-type mammals. Has he got a zoo? I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie! Prince Ali! Handsome as he, Ali Ababwa! ♪ Harem Girls: ♪ There's no question this Ali's alluring. Never ordinary, never boring. ♪ Genie: ♪ That physique! How can I speak?♪ Harem Girls: ♪ Everything about that man just plain impresses. ♪ Genie: ♪ Weak at the knee! Well, get on out in that square. ♪ Harem Girls: ♪ He's a winner, he's a whiz, a wonder. ♪ Genie: ♪ Adjust your veil and prepare. ♪ Harem Girls: ♪ He's about to pull my heart asunder. ♪ Genie: ♪ To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Ali! ♪ Harem Girls: ♪ And I absolutely love the way he dresses! ♪ Chorus: ♪ He's got 95 white Persian monkeys. ♪ Guards: ♪ He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys. ♪ Chorus: ♪ And to view them he charges no fee. ♪ Women: ♪ He's generous, so generous. ♪ Chorus: ♪ He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies. Proud to work for him. They bow to his whim, love serving him, they're just lousy with loyalty to Ali! Prince Ali! ♪ All: ♪ Prince Ali! Amorous he! Ali Ababwa! ♪ Genie: ♪ Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see. And that, good people is why, he got dolled up and dropped by. ♪ Chorus: ♪ With 60 elephants, llamas, glore, with his bears and lions, a brass band and more. With his 40 fakirs, his cooks his bakers. His birds that warble on key. Make way for Prince Ali! ♪ Sultan: clapping Splendid. Absolutely marvelous. Mark Surge: throat Greetings, your Majesty. Prince Ali: throat Your Majesty, I have journeyed from afar to seek your daughter's hand. Sultan: Prince Ali Ababwa. Of course. I'm delighted to meet you. This is my royal vizier, Jafar and his assistant Zeta. They're delighted, too. Jafar: Ecstatic. Zeta the Sorceress: Of course. Jafar: I'm afraid, Prince Abooboo... Prince Ali: Ababwa. Jafar: Whatever. You cannot just parade in here uninvited and expect to... Sultan: By Allah, this is quite a remarkable device. Ooh. I don't suppose I might... Prince Ali: Why, certainly, Your Majesty. Allow me. Jafar: Sire, I must advise against this. Zeta the Sorceress: Yes. This could be suicide. Sultan: Oh, button up, Jafar. You too, Zeta. Learn to have a little fun. Iago: Ow, ow, ow. Sultan: Ahh! Whoa! Look out! Here I come! Jafar: Just where did you say you were from? Prince Ali: Oh, much farther than you've traveled, I'm sure. Connor Lacey: Really, we have. Jafar: Try me. Sultan: Look out, Polly. Iago: Hey, watch it. Watch it with the dumb rug. Aah! Whew! Sultan: Out of the way. I'm coming in to land. Jafar, watch this. Jafar: Spectacular, Your Highness. Zeta the Sorceress: Very good show, sire. Sultan: That was lovely. Yes, I do see to have a knack for it. This is a very impressive youth. And a prince besides. whispers If we're lucky, you won't have to marry Jasmine after all. Jafar: I don't trust him, Sire. Sultan: Nonsense. One thing, I pride myself on, Jafar, I'm an excellent judge of character. Iago: Oh, excellent judge. Yeah, sure. Not! Sultan: Jasmine will like this one. Prince Ali: And I'm pretty sure I'll like Princess Jasmine. Jafar: Your Highness, no. I must intercede on Jasmine's behalf. This boy is no different from the others. What makes him think he is worthy of the princess? Prince Ali: Your Majesty, I am Prince Ali Ababwa. Just let her meet me. I will win your daughter. Jasmine: How dare you. All of you. Standing around deciding my future? I am not a prize to be won. Sultan: Oh, dear. Don't worry, Prince Ali. Just give Jasmine time to cool down. Jafar: I think it's time to say good-bye to Prince Abooboo. Zeta the Sorceress: Yes. And his advisers too. Prince Ali: sighs What am I gonna do? Jasmine won't even let me talk to her. I should've known I couldn't pull off this stupid prince wish. growling Genie: So move. Hey. That's a good move. I can't believe it. I'm losing to a rug. Prince Ali: Genie, Shimmer, Shine, guys, I need help. Genie: All right, Sparky, here's the deal. If you wanna court the little lady, you gotta be a straight shooter. Do you got it? Aladdin: What? Preston Stormer: What does that mean? Genie: Tell her the truth! Aladdin: No way. If Jasmine found out I was really some crummy street rat, she'd laugh at me. Genie: A woman appreciates a man who can make her laugh. Al, all joking aside, you really ought to be yourself. Prince Ali: Hey, that's the last thing I wanna be. Okay, I'm gonna go see her. I just... I gotta be smooth, cool, confident. How do I look? Genie: Like a prince. sighs Prince Ali: Princess Jasmine? growling Jasmine: Who's there? Prince Ali: It's me, Prince Ali. Ahem. Uh, Prince Ali Ababwa. Connor Lacey: But actually, he's really Aladdin. The boy you met from the marketplace. Jasmine: What? Connor Lacey: It's true. And I'm Connor Lacey. That's David Brennan, Cian Dooley, Paul O'Dwyer, Shannon O'Dwyer, Christopher Robin Milne f.k.a. Venom, Maxwell McGrath, Steel, Alejandro "Alex" Villar, Rayne Martinez, C.Y.T.R.O., Tommy Oliver, Jason Lee Scott, Rocky DeSantos, Zack Taylor, Adam Park, Billy Cranston, Trini Kwan, Aisha Campbell, Kimberly Ann Hart, Katherine Hillard, Ninjor, Tomax Oliver, Andros, Carlos Vallerte, T.J. Johnson, Ashley Hammond, Cassie Chan, Zhane, Preston Stormer, William Furno, Daniel Rocka, Nathan Evo, Julius Nex, Natalie Breeze, Mark Surge, Jimmi Stringer, Duncan Bulk, Flain, Vulk, Zorch, Burnard, Meltus, Flamzer, Krader, Seismo, Shuff, Volectro, Zaptor, Teslo, Flurr, Lunk, Slumbo, Chilbo, Krog, Snoof, Gobba, Chomly, Jawg, Kraw, Balk, Tentro, Glomp, Torts, Glurt, Booger, Scorpi, Footi, Hoogi, Scrud, Zabo, Blip, Magnifo, Mesmo, Wizwuz, Nurp-Naut, Niksput, Rokit, Boogley, Glowbert, Vampos, Phosphee, Gox, Jinky, Kamzo, Splasho, Aquad, Hydro, Spugg, Turg, Tungster, Kramm, Forx, Wuzzo, Snax, Berp, VakaWaka, Tiketz, Busto, Kuffs, Camillot, Mixadel, Paladum, Jamzy, Tapsy, Trumpsy, Sharx, Skulzy, Lewt, Surgeo, Skrubz, Tuth, Gobbel, Sweepz, Compax, Cobrax, Spinza, Mysto, Screeno, Myke, Camsta, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Lloyd Garmadon, Nya, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon, P.I.X.A.L., Skylor, Misako, Morro, Laval, Eris, Gorzan, Bladvic, Cragger, Razar, Rogon, Worriz, Clay Moorington, Macy Halbert, Lance Richmond, Axl, Aaron Fox, Robin Underwood, Jestro, Merlok 2.0., Ava Prentis, Verity, Verity's Piplup, Sorrel, Sorrel's Lucario, Tai, Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, Kari, Gatomon, T.K., Patamon, Izzy, Tentomon, Mimi, Palmon, Joe, Gomamon, Sora, Biyomon, Meiko, Meicoomon, Davis, Veemon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Cody, Armadillomon, Ken, Wormmon, Takato Matsuki, Guilmon, Henry Wong, Terriermon, Rika Nonaka, Renamon, Ai and Mako, Impmon, Jeri Katou and Leomon, Kazu Shioda and Guardromon, Kenta Kitagawa and MarineAngemon, Suzie Wong and Lopmon, Ryo Akiyama and Cyberdramon, Minami Uehara, Seasarmon, Minami Uehara, Seasarmon, Alice McCoy, Dobermon, Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, J.P. Shibayama, Zoe Orimoto, Tommy Himi, Koichi Kimura, Bokomon and Neemon, Marcus Damon, Agumon, Thomas H. Norstein, Gaomon, Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda, Lalamon, Keenan Crier, Falcomon, Miki Kurosaki, Megumi Shirakawa, PawnChessmon, Richard Sampson, Kudamon, Homer Yushima, Kamemon, Dr. Spencer Damon, BanchoLeomon, Kristy Damon, Biyomon, Mikey Kudo, Angie Hinomoto, Jeremy Tsurgi, Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmons, Cutemon, Beelzemon, Nene Amano, Sparrowmon, Monitamons, Kotone Amano, Wizardmon, Gatomon, Christopher Aonuma, Greymon, MailBirdramon, Dan Kuso, Drago, Runo Misaki, Tigrerra, Marucho Marukura, Preyas, Elfin, Akwimos, Infinity Trister, Radizen, Roxtor, Shun Kazami, Skyress, Julie Makimoto, Gorem, Alice Gehabich, Hydranoid, Mira Clay, Wilda, Ace Grit, Percival, Baron Leltoy, Nemus, Ingram, Hawktor, Taylean, Jaakor, Skytruss, Orbeum, Jake Vallory, Coredem, Fabia Sheen, Aranaut, Ren Krawler, Linehalt, Paige, Boulderon, Rafe, Wolfurio, Spectra Phantom, Helios, Gunz Lazar, Reptak, The Mask, Ace Bunny, Danger Duck, Lexi Bunny, Rev Runner, Slam Tasmanian, Tech E. Coyote, Catboy, Owlette, Gekko, Chiro, Antauri, Nova, Gibson, Otto, Sparks, Jinmay, Iris, Auriana, Talia, Carissa, Lyna, Tara Duncan, Cal, Sparrow, Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, Hay Lin, Caleb, Arkayna Goodfey, Emerald Goldenbraid, Zarya Moonwolf, Piper Willowbrook, Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake, Paris, Ursula, Terry, Zander, Spiny, Ed, Tank, Dr. Z, Laura, Rod, Apple White, Briar Beauty, Ashlynn Ella, Hopper Croakington II, Blondie Lockes, Lizzie Hearts, Daring Charming, Alistair Wonderland, Farrah Goodfairy, Crystal Winter, Faybelle Thorn, Holly O'Hair, Dexter Charming, Justine Dancer, Gus Crumb and Helga Crumb, Meeshell Mermaid, Duchess Swan, Raven Queen, Madeline Hatter, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Kitty Cheshire, Bunny Blanc, Cedar Wood, Darling Charming, C.A. Cupid, Ramona Wolf, Rosabella Beauty, Ginger Breadhouse, Poppy O'Hair, Nina Thumbell, Melody Piper, Jillian Beanstalk, Humphrey Dumpty, Sparrow Hood, Courtley Jester, Snartle, Robonyan F, Kyubi, Venoct, Blizarria, Papa Bolt, USApyon, Toiletta, Lord Enma, Junior, Micchy, Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile, Lagoona Blue, Deuce Gorgon, Ghoulia Yelps, Jackson Jekyll/Holt Hyde, Abbey Bominable, Spectra Vondergeist, Clawd Wolf, Operetta, Toralei Stripe, Heath Burns, Scarah Screams, Venus McFlytrap, Robecca Steam, Rochelle Goyle, Gigi Grant, Twyla, Skelita Calavaras, Jinafire Long, Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch, Amanita Nightshade, Ari Hauntington, Astranova, Avea Trotter, Batsy Carlo, Bonita Femur, Catrine DeMew, Catty Noir, Casta Fierce, Clawdia Wolf, Elissabat, Elle Eedee, Gooliope Jellington, Honey Swamp, Howleen Wolf, Iris Clops, Isi Dawndancer, Jane Boolittle, Kala Mer'ri, Kiyomi Haunterly, Kjersti Trollsøn, Lorna McNessie, Luna Mothews, Marisol Coxi, Mouscedes King, Peri and Pearl Serpentine, Posea Reef, Purrsephone and Meowlody, River Styxx, Sirena Von Boo, Vandala Doubloons, Viperine Gorgon, Wydowna Spider, Finnegan Wake, Invisi Billy, Neighthan Rot, Porter Geiss, Kipling, Andy Beast, Raythe, Silvi Timberwolf, Van Yamano, Amy Cohen, Kaz Walker, Hanz Gordon, Justin Kaido, Nils Ritcher, Dak Sendo, Hiro Hughes, Ran Hanasaki, Jessica Kaios, Asuka Carter, Lan Hikari, Mega Man.EXE, Mayl Sakurai, Roll.EXE, Dex Ogreon, GutsMan.EXE, Yai Ayano, Glyde.EXE, Geo Stelar, Omega-Xis, Sonia Sky, Lyra, Ikki Tenryou, Metabee, Erika, Brass, Koji Karakuchi, Sumilidon, The Screws (Samantha and Peppercat, Sloan and Totalizer, Spyke and Cynadog), Rintaro, Kantaroth, Karin Junlei, Neutranurse, Henry/Hikaru Agata, Arcbeetle, Nae, Honey, Ginkai, Arc-Dash, Tak, Komandog, Rokusho, Connor, Abby, Chip, Mong, Hela Nemo, Professor Nemo, Cubix, Dondon, Cerebix, Maximix, Kan-it, Diagnostix, Mr. Fixit, Endurix, Tyrannix, Vert Wheeler, Zoom Takazumi, Agura Ibaden, Spinner Cortez & Sherman Cortez, A.J. Dalton, Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV, Tezz Volitov, Sage, Blaze, AJ, Gabby, Stripes, Starla, Darington, Zeg, Watts, Razer, Leo Corbett, Damon Henderson, Kai Chen, Maya, Kendrix Morgan, Karone, Mike Corbett, Carter Grayson, Chad Lee, Joel Rawlings, Kelsey Winslow, Dana Mitchell, Ryan Mitchell, Wesley Collins, Jen Scotts, Lucas Kendall, Katie Walker, Trip, Eric Myers, Prowl, Brawn, Ratchet, Ironhide, Optimus Prime, Silverbolt, Air Raid, Fireflight, Skydive, Slingshot, Hot Spot, Streetwise, Blades, Groove, First Aid, Blaster aka Twincast, Sky Lynx, Hound, Trailbreaker, Wheeljack, Smokescreen, Mirage, Sunstreaker, Cerebros, Brainstorm, Chromedome, Hardhead, Highbrow, Broadside, Springer, Sandstorm, Cheetor, Rattrap, Rhinox, Dinobot, Tigatron, Airazor, Depth Charge, Blackarachnia, Nightscream, Botanica, Veetramon, Gabutromon, Slipagumon, Gatostreamon, Pyrobotmon, Excadrillator, Moltron, Pinsirator, Pawniardon, Empolegon, Windblade, Computron, Devastator, Menasor, Victorion, Emissary, Fortess Maximus, Metroplex, Perceptor, Optimus Primal aka Optimal Optimus, The Dinobots (Grimlock, Slag, Sludge, Snarl and Swoop), Predaking, Raiden, Road Caesar, Landcross, Bruticus, Abominus, King Poseidon, Liokaiser, Dinoking, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dragon, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Discord, Trixie, Sunset Shimmer, Human Rainbow Dash, Human Applejack, Human Pinkie Pie, Human Fluttershy, Human Rarity, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, Starlight Glimmer, King Thorax, Star Swirl the Bearded, Flash Magnus, Mage Meadowbrook, Mistmane, Rockhoof, Somnambula, Stygian, Pharynx, Capper, Sandbar, Gallus, Yona, Smolder, Ocellus, Silverstream, Jeremy Belpois, Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Aelita Schaeffer, William Dunbar, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Tikki, Adrien Agreste, Plagg, Chloé Bourgeois, Pollen, Alya Césaire, Trixx, Nino Lahiffe, Wayzz, Sean the Sporeling, Shimmer, Shine, Tala, Nahal, Leah, Zac, Kaz and Zain. We're the Irelanders of Ireland. Jasmine: The Irelanders? My league. But are you sure, Prince Ali is the boy from the marketplace? C.Y.T.R.O.: Of course, madam. Prince Ali: But, you're right. sighs You aren't just some prize to be won. You should be free to make your own choice. we'll go now. Jasmine: No! Prince Ali: What? What? Jasmine: How... How are you doing that? Prince Ali: It's a magic carpet. Jasmine: It's lovely. kisses Prince Ali: You, uh... You don't want to go for a ride, do you? We could get put of the palace, see the world. Jasmine: Is it safe? Prince Ali: Sure. Do you trust me? Jasmine: What? Prince Ali: Do you trust me? Jasmine: Yes. Falcomon: You alright, your Highness? Jasmine: Yes. Prince Ali: ♪ I can show you the world. Shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide? I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder. Over, sideways, and under on a magic carpet ride. A whole new world. A new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us no. Or where to go. Or say we're only dreaming. ♪ Jasmine: ♪ A whole new world. A dazzling place I never knew. But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear, that now I'm in a whole new world with you. ♪ Prince Ali: ♪ Now I'm in a whole new world with you. ♪ Jasmine: ♪ Unbelievable sights. Indescribable feeling. Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling. Through an endless diamond sky. A whole new world. ♪ Prince Ali: ♪ Don't you dare close your eyes. ♪ Jasmine: ♪ A hundred thousand things to see. ♪ Prince Ali: ♪ Hold your breath, it gets better. ♪ Jasmine: ♪ I'm like a shooting star. I've coke so far. I can't go back to where I used to be. ♪ Prince Ali: ♪ A whole new world. ♪ Jasmine: ♪ Every turn a surprise. ♪ Prince Ali: With new horizons to pursue. ♪ Jasmine: Every moment red letter. ♪ Both: ♪ I'll chase them anywhere. There's no time to spare. Let me share this whole new world with you. ♪ Prince Ali: ♪ A whole new world. ♪ Jasmine: ♪ A whole new world. ♪ Prince Ali: ♪ That's where we'll be. ♪ Jasmine: ♪ That's where we'll be. ♪ Both: ♪ A thrilling chase. A wondrous place. For you and me. ♪ Jasmine: It's all so magical. Prince Ali: Yeah. Jasmine: It's a shame Abu had to miss this. Prince Ali: Nah. He hates fireworks. He doesn't like flying, either. Uh, that is, um... Oh, no. Jasmine: You are the boy from the market. I knew it. How did you become a prince? Prince Ali: Well, you see. Connor? Connor Lacey: Well, after we free Aladdin from the dungeon, we've met up with this old man. Maxwell McGrath: Only it's not an old man, it's Jafar in disguise. Preston Stormer: He got us out, in an exchange we get the lamp from the Cave of Wonders. Rika Nonaka: But, when the situation got out of control we had to get out of there. Adrien Agreste: But, Jafar was only using us to get the lamp to dethrone your father. Jasmine: Why didn't you just tell me? Prince Ali: Well, you know... royalty going out into the city in disguise, it sounds a little strange, don't you think? Jasmine: Hmm. Not that strange. And, if what the Irelanders said is true, I'll find that out. Good night, my handsome prince. Prince Ali: Sleep well, princess. sighs Yes! sighs For the first time in my life, things are starting to go right. struggling Prince Ali: Hey! muffled Abu. Abu. Guard: Hold him. Jafar: I'm afraid you've worn out your welcome, Prince Abooboo. Prince Ali: muffled Why, you... Jafar: Make sure they're never found. laughing Genie: Never fails. Get in the bath and there's a rub at the lamp. Hello? Al? gasping Al! Kid, snap out of it. You can't cheat on this one. I can't help unless you make a wish. You have to say, "Genie, I want you to save my life." Got it? Okay! Come on, Aladdin! I'll take that as a yes. alarm Up scope. in German All: coughing Genie: Don't you scare me like that. Prince Ali: Genie, I, uh... I... Thanks, Genie. Genie: Oh, Al. I'm gettin' kind of fond of you, kid. Not that I wanna pick out curtains or anything. humming Sultan: Jasmine. Jasmine: Oh, Father, I just had the most wonderful time. I'm so happy. Sultan: You should be, Jasmine. I have chosen a husband for you. Jasmine: What? Sultan: You will wed Jafar. gasping Jafar: You're speechless, I see. A fine quality in a wife. Zeta the Sorceress: And I will be your royal wedding planner. Jasmine: I will never marry you. Father, I choose Prince Ali. Jafar: Prince Ali left. Zeta the Sorceress: As his advisers, the Irelanders. Prince Ali: Better check your crystal ball again, Jafar. C.Y.T.R.O.: Yeah. Jasmine: Prince Ali! The Irelanders! gasping Shimmer (Shimmer and Shine): You too, Zeta. Iago: How in the... uh. Awk! Prince Ali: Tell him the truth, Jafar. You and Zeta tried to have us killed. Jafar: What? Ridiculous, nonsense, Your Highness. He is obviously lying. Sultan: Obviously lying. Jasmine: Father, what's wrong with you? Prince Ali: I know what's wrong. Connor Lacey: I wish, that staff is smashed. Shine (Shimmer and Shine): Boom Zahra-Mai, second wish of the day. Shimmer and Shine, smashed staff devine! Sultan: Oh, my! Prince Ali: Your Highness. Jafar and Zeta're been controlling you with this. Sultan: stammering What? Jafar and Zeta? You, you traitors! Jafar: Your Majesty, all this can be explained. Zeta the Sorceress: We didn't mean to do it, Your Majesty. Sultan: Guards! Guards! Iago: Well, that's it. We're dead. Forget it. Just dig a grave for both of us. We're dead. Sultan: Arrest Jafar and Zeta at once. struggling Jafar: This is not done yet, boy. laughing coughing Sultan: Find them! Search everywhere! Prince Ali: Jasmine, are you all right? Jasmine: Yes. Sultan: Jafar and Zeta, my most trusted counselors, plotting against me all this time. This is horrible, just horrible. How will I ever... Huh? Can this be true? My daughter has finally chosen a suitor? Ha, ha! Praise Allah! You brilliant boy, I could kiss you. I won't. I'll leave that to my... But you two will be wed at once. Yes, yes. And you'll be happy and prosperous, and then you, my boy, will become sultan. Prince Ali: Sultan? Sultan: Yes. A fine upstanding youth such as yourself, a person of your unimpeachable moral character is exactly what this kingdom means. Iago: We gotta get outta here. Me and Nazboo gotta start panicking. Only essentials. We gotta travel light. Bring the guns, the weapons, and how about this picture? I think I'm making a weird face in it. Jafar and Zeta the Sorceress: maniacally Iago: Oh, boy. They're cracked. They've gone nuts. Jafar! Zeta! Jafar! Zeta! Get a grip! Good grip. Jafar: Prince Ali is nothing more than that ragged urchin, Aladdin. He has the lamp, Iago. Iago: Why, that miserable... Jafar: But you are going to relieve him of it. Iago: Me? Prince Ali: Sultan? They want me to be Sultan? Rayne Martinez: I just, can't believe it. Genie: Huzzah! ♪ Hail the conquering hero! ♪ Stars and Stripes Forever plays Aladdin, you've just won the heart of the princess. What are you gonna do next? deeply Connor Lacey: There there, Al. Genie: whispering Psst. Your line is, "I'm going to free the genie." Anytime. Prince Ali: Genie, we can't. Genie: Sure you can. You just go, "Genie, I wish you free." Prince Ali: I'm serious. Look, I'm sorry. I really am. But they wanna make me sultan. No. They wanna make Prince Ali sultan. Without you, I'm just Aladdin. Genie: Al, you won. Prince Ali: Because of you. The only reason anyone thinks I'm worth anything is because of you. What if they find out I'm not really a prince? What if Jasmine finds out? I'd lose her. Alejandro "Alex" Villar: But, she already found out last night. Remember? Prince Ali: Point made. Genie, I can't keep this up on my own. I can't wish you free, yet. Genie: Fine. I understand. After all. You've lied to everyone else. Hey, I was beginning to feel left out. Now, if you'll excuse me, Master. sighing Prince Ali: Genie, I'm really sorry. Genie: Hey. Be careful, Al. And remember, tell them the truth. Prince Ali: Well, okay. sighing Genie's right. I gotta tell the people the truth. Jasmine: Guys. Oh, guys. Will you come here? Steel: It's time, kid. Prince Ali: sighing Well, here goes. Jasmine? Where are you? Iago: Jasmine Out in the menagerie. Hurry. Prince Ali: We're coming. panting laughter chuckle Iago: You got a problem, Pinky? Jerk. cackling Boy, Jafar's gonna be happy to see you. Jafar Excellent work, Iago. Ah, go on. Jafar No, really. On a scale of one to ten, you are an eleven. Oh, Jafar, you're too kind. I'me embarrassed. I'm blushing. Sultan: People of Agrabah, my daughter has finally chosen a suitor. cheering Prince Ali: Jasmine. Jasmine: Ali, where have you been? Prince Ali: Jasmine, there's something I got to tell you. Jasmine: The whole kingdom's turned out for Father's announcement. Prince Ali: No. But, Jasmine, listen to me, please. You don't understand... Jasmine: Good luck. Sultan: Ali Ababwa! cheering Prince Ali: Oh, boy. cheering Iago: Look at them, cheering that little pipsqueak. Zeta the Sorceress: It doesn't matter now. Jafar: Let them cheer. Genie: You know, Al, I'm getting really... I don't think you're him. Tonight, the part of Al will be played by a tall, dark and sinister ugly man. Jafar: We are your masters now. Genie: I was afraid of that. Jafar: Genie, grant me my first wish. I wish to rule on high as sultan. Zeta the Sorceress: And I wish to be by his side as a royal adviser! Zander: Storm clouds? Zoe Drake: That strange. Prince Ali: Whoa! Bunny Blanc: Who could've done this? Sultan: Bless my soul. What is this? What's going on? Oh, my goodness, what's happening? Jasmine: Father. cackling Sultan: Jafar and Zeta, you vile betrayers. Iago: That Sultan and Adviser Vile Betrayers to you. Prince Ali: Oh, yeah? We'll just see about that. gasps The lamp. Zac (Shimmer and Shine): You stole it! Jafar: laughs Finders keepers, Abooboo. whistles screaming Prince Ali: Genie, no! Genie: Sorry, kids. I got a new master now. Sultan: Jafar and Zeta, I order you two to stop. Jafar: Ah, but there's a new order now. My order. Finally, you will bow to me. Jasmine: We will never bow to you. Iago: Why am I not surprised? Jafar: If you won't bow before a sultan, then you will cower before a sorcerer! Genie, my second wish... I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world! Zeta the Sorceress: And I wish to be the most powerful sorceress in the world! and Zeta laughs maniacally Prince Ali: Genie, stop! Iago: Ladies and gentlemen, a warm Agrabah welcome for Sorcerer Jafar and Zeta the Sorceress! Jafar: Now, where were we? Ah, yes. Abject humiliation. Down, boy. meows Jafar: Oh, Princess. There's someone I'm dying to to introduce you to. Prince Ali: Jafar and Zeta. Get your hands off her. Jafar: ♪ Prince Ali, yes, it is he. But not as you know him! Read my lips and come to grips with the reality. Yes, meet a blast from your past, whose lies were too good to last! Say hello to your precious Ali! ♪ Iago: Or should we say Aladdin? Jasmine: Ali? Aladdin: Jasmine, I tried to tell you. I'm just... Jafar: ♪ So Ali turns out to be merely Aladdin! Just a con. Need I go on? Take it from me. His personality flaws, give me adequate cause, to send him packing on a one-way trip so his prospects take a terminal dip! His assets frozen! The venue chosen! It's the ends of the earth! Whoopee! ♪ So long! Iago: Good-bye, see ya. Jafar: ♪ Ex-Prince Ali! ♪ maniacally howling Aladdin: shivering Abu. Abu! whimpering Ursula (Dinosaur King): There he is! Aladdin: Oh, this is all my fault. I should have freed the genie when I had the chance. Abu. Are you okay? Abu: chattering Mm-hmm. Aladdin: I'm sorry, Abu. I made a mess of everything. Somehow... I gotta go back and set things right. Rex Owen: But first, we gotta find Carpet. Aladdin: Carpet. chitters Aladdin: strains Abu, start digging. The Irelanders: Right. panting Aladdin: That's it. Yeah! All right! whines Aladdin: Now, back to Agrabah. Let's go. Connor Lacey: Ultimatrix Lacey transformed into Voltronnor Voltronnor: Come on, guys. Hop on board. Iago: Puppet want a cracker? moaning Iago: Here's your cracker. Shoved all the way down your throat. Here. Have lots. Jasmine: Stop it. Jafar and Zeta, leave him alone. growling Jafar: It pains me to see you reduced to this, Jasmine. A beautiful desert bloom such as yourself should be on the arm of the most powerful man in the world. What do you say, my dear? Why, with you as my queen... Jasmine: Never. Jafar: growl I'll teach you some respect. gasping Jafar: No. Genie. I have decided to make my final wish. I wish for Princess Jasmine to fall desperately in love with me. Jimi Stringer: There it is! Genie: Ah, Master, there are a few addendas, some quid pro quo... Jafar: Don't talk back to me, you big blue lout. You will do what I order to do, slave. Jasmine: Jafar. I never realized how... incredibly handsome you are. Jafar: Mmm. That's better. Now, pussycat... tell me more about myself. Jasmine: You're tall, dark, well dressed... Genie: Al. Irelanders. Al and Irelanders, little buddies. Aladdin: Shh. Genie: Guys, I can't help you. I work for Señor Psychopath now. What are you gonna do? Thor (Avengers Assemble (2013): Don't worry. Aladdin: Hey, I'm a street rat, remember. I'll improvise. Jasmine: ...cute lite gaps between your teeth. Jafar: Go on. Jasmine: And your beard... is so... twisted. You've stolen my heart. Iago: gasping Jaf...! mumbling Jafar: And the street rat? Jasmine: What street rat? clattering gasping gasping Both: Yech! Jafar: That was... You! How many times do I have to kill you, heroes? Connor Lacey: Irelanders, battle stations! The Irelanders: Right! Connor Lacey: Ultimatrix Lacey transformed into Spider-Monkey Spider-Monkey: Spider-Monkey! (Changes to his Ultimate form) Ultimate Spider-Monkey: Ultimate Spider-Monkey! Team Turbo: Go, Team Turbo! Max McGrath and Steel: Go, Turbo! Max McGrath: Armor! Steel: Cannon! Alejandro "Alex" Villar: Go, Turbo: Eagle! Rayne Martinez: Go, Turbo: Thunder Storm! C.Y.T.R.O.: Go, Turbo: Drill! Merlock 2.0.: Get ready for NEXO scan. (Beeping) The Ninja: Ninjago! The Mixels: Let's mix! Laval and his friends: For Chima! NEXO Knights: Merlock, NEXO Knight! Merlock 2.0.: NEXO Power: Formation of Fortitude! Jason Lee Scott: It's Morphin Time! Tommy Oliver: Tigerzord! Tomax Oliver: Dragonzord! Kimberly Ann Hart: Pterodactyl! Billy Cranston: Triceratops Trini Kwan and Aisha Campbell: Saber-Tooth Tiger! Jason Lee Scott: Tyranosaurus! Adam Park: Zeo Ranger 3 Green! Rocky DeSantos: Zeo Ranger 4 Blue! Katherine Hillard: Shift into Turbo! Space Rangers: Let's Rocket! Galaxy Rangers: Go, Galactic! Tai Kamiya: It's time to digivole! Agumon (Season 1): Agumon double warp digivoles to... Tentomon: Tentomon double warp digivoles to... Biyomon: Biyomon double warp digivoles to... Gabumon: Gabumon double warp digivoles to... Palmon: Palmon double warp digivoles to... Patamon: Patamon double warp digivoles to... Gomamon: Gomamon double warp digivoles to... Biyomon: Biyomon double warp digivoles to... Gatomon: Gatomon warp digivole to... WarGreymon: WarGreymon! HerculesKabuterimon: ...HerculesKabuterimon! Hououmon: ...Hououmon! MetalGaruramon: ...MetalGaruramon! Rosemon (Adventures tri): ...Rosemon II! Seraphimon: ...Seraphimon! Vikemon: ...Vikemon! Magnadramon: ...Magnadramon! VEEMON: Veemon, armour digivolve to... FLAMEDRAMON: Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage! CODY: Armadillomon, you too! ARMADILLOMON: Armadillomon, armour digivolve to... DIGMON: Digmon, the Drill of Power! YOLEI: Hawkmon, go for it! HAWKMON: Hawkmon, armour digivolve to... HALSEMON: Halsemon, the Wings of Love! Wormmon: Wormmon digivolve to... Stingmon: Stingmon! Takato, Henry, Rika and Ryo: Digimodify! Bio-merge activate! Guilmon: Guilmon bio-merge to... Terriermon: Terriermon bio-merge to... Renamon: Renamon bio-merge to... Cyberdramon: Cyberdramon bio-merge to... Gallantmon: Gallantmon! MegaGargomon: MegaGargomon! Sakuyamon: Sakuyamon! Justimon: Justimon! DigiDestined (Frontier): Execute! Ancient Spirit evolution! (The DigiDestined ancient spirit evolves into Susanoomon) The DATS: DNA Charge! Overdrive! Agumon (Data Squad): Agumon double warp digivoles to... Gaomon: Gaomon double warp digivoles to... Lalamon: Lalamon double warp digivoles to... Falcomon: Falcomon double warp digivoles to... ShineGreymon: ShineGreymon! MirageGoagamon: MirageGoagamon! Rosemon (Data Squad): Rosemon! Ravemon: Ravemon! Mikey Kudo: Shoutmon! Ballistamon! Dorulumon! Starmons! Sparrowmon! Digifuse! Team Shoutmon: Digifuse! Shoutmon X5: Shoutmon X5! Christopher Aonuma: Greymon! MailBirdramon! Digifuse! Both: Digifuse! MetalGreymon (Fusion): MetalGreymon! Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Bakugan, brawl! Dan, Shun and Gunz: Baku Sky-Raiders jump! Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Bakugan stand! presses his bracelet Greg: Yeah. PJ Masks Narrator: Greg becomes... turns into Gekko Gekko: Gekko! presses her bracelet PJ Masks Narrator: Amaya becomes... turns into Owlette Owlette: Owlette. presses his bracelet PJ Masks Narrator: Connor becomes... turns into Catboy Catboy: Catboy! PJ Masks and PJ Masks Narrator: The PJ Masks! Iris (Lolirock): Iris, Princess of Ephedia! Auriana: Auriana, Princess of Volta! Talia: Talia, Princess of Xeris! Carissa: Carissa, Princess of Calix! Lyna: Lyna, Princess of Borealis! Arkayna Goodfey: Dragon Mysticon! Zarya Moonwolf: Ranger Mysticon! Emerald Goldenbraid: Knight Mysticon! Piper Willowbrook: Striker Mysticon! Will Vandom: Guardians, unite! Light! Irma Lair: Water! Taranee Cook: Fire! Cornelia Hale: Earth! Hay Lin: Wind! D-Team: Dino Slash! Alpha Gang: Alpha Slash! roaring Galaxy Rangers: Go, Galactic! Mike Corbett: Magma Power! Lightspeed Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue! Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Power! Time Force Rangers: Time for Time Force! Eric Myers: Quantum Power! Melody Piper, Cedar Wood, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Poppy O'Hair, Crystal Winter, Briar Beauty, Blondie Lockes, Ashlynn Ella, Holly O'Hair, Sage, Tech E. Coyote, Preston Stormer, Madeline Hatter, Alistair Wonderland, Bunny Blanc, Courtley Jester, Lizzie Hearts, Kitty Chesire: Masterforce! Alistair Wonderland, Bunny Blanc, Courtley Jester, Lizzie Hearts and Kitty Chesire: Transform! God on! Madeline Hatter: Transform! Head on! Melody Piper, Cedar Wood, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Poppy O'Hair, Crystal Winter, Briar Beauty, Blondie Lockes, Ashlynn Ella, Holly O'Hair, Sage, Tech E. Coyote and Preston Stormer: Transform! Merge! Silverbolt (G1): Aerialbots, combine into Superion! Hot Spot: Protectobots, merge to become Defensor! others did as Silverbolt and Hot Spot said Empolegon: Pokébots, merge into Regigigatron! Veetramon: Digibots, merge into Omnibeemon! Optimus Prime (G1): Autobots, combine into Optimus Maximus! Sky Lynx: Six can play in this Combiner game! Hound, Trailbraker, Wheeljack and Smokescreen, combine into Sky Reign! five Autobots combined into Sky Reign Cheetor, Rattrap, Blackarchnia, Silverbolt (BW-BM), Nightscream and Botanica (BM): I am transformed! Rhinox, Dinobot, Tigatron, Airazor and Depth Charge: Maximals maximize! Darling Charming, Dexter Charming, C.A. Cupid and Sparrow Hood: Come on out my friends. Calling the Yo-Kai All-Stars! Yo-Kai medals, do your thing! Yo-Kai Watch: Summoning Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery and Legendary! Chorus: Sumo shave! Flavo engrave! Flash team'a Brave! A-Boo-shiggy, boo-shiggy, boogie woogie! Gruff stuff! Rough bluff! Red ban, jacket stand, bling blang, Tough! Cling-clang delirious, Mysterious! Alarming, boom, boom! Walla, walla, dance, dance, Charming! Speedy artful! Sing la-la-la! Everywhere Heartful! Marvelous thee! Gusty, free banshee! Sing, song Shady! Lookie-lee, lookie-lee, flippidy-dee! Lookie-lee, lookie-lee, bubba Eerie! Trippery! Gippery! Slimey-wimey do, Slippery! Imaginary! Incendiary! Flip flop, squiggle boom, slim slam, Legendary! Yo-Kai Watch Moldel 0: Oh, summoning time. the tribe themes Summoning Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery and Legendary! Yo-Kai Watch Model U: Ladies and gentlemen, introducing the Summoning Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery, Legendary and Enma tribe! Chorus: (Playing the tribe theme) Yo-Kai Watch Dream: It's Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery and Legendary time! Sushi Roulette! theme plays Congratulations! Razer: Summoning! the Yo-Kai arc Yo-Kai Watch Elder: Shadow! Razer: Come on out, my friends! Jibanyan! Komasan! Azure Dragon! Rokusho: Possession! Swordsman Spirit Acula! Lend me your strength! Yo-Kai Watch Ogre: singing Lightning! Thunder! Electric Attack! Immovable Thunder Sword! Swordsman Spirit Acula: Swordsman Acula has arrived! Cathy Smith: Suzaku Disc! Yo-Kai Watch Animus! Descend, Mythical Beast Suzaku! Suzaku: Suzaku has arrived! Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Tikki, spots on! Dupain-Cheng transforms into Ladybug Adrien Agreste: Plagg, claws out! Agreste transforms into Cat Noir Chloé Bourgeois: Pollen, bug on! Bourgeois transforms into Queen Bee Alya Césaire: Trixx, let's pounce! Césaire transforms into Rena Rouge Nino Lahiffe: Wayzz, shells on! Lahiffe transforms into Carapace Aladdin: Get the lamp. Jafar: No! Ah, ah, ah, Princess. Your time is up. growling Aladdin and the Irelanders: Jasmine. Iago: Oh, nice shot, Jaf... Jafar: Don't toy with me. Aladdin: Abu! Jafar: Things are unraveling fast now, boy. laughing Get the point? laughing straining Jafar: I'm just getting warmed up. Aladdin: Are you afraid to fight me yourself, you cowardly snake? Jafar: A snake, am I? Perhaps you'd like to see how snakelike I can be. screaming Genie: ♪ Rick 'em, rack 'em, rock 'em rake! Stick that sword into that snake! ♪ Jafar: You stay out of this. Genie: Jafar, Jafar, he's our man. If he can't do it... great! Zeta the Sorceress: Take this! a spell at Stormer Preston Stormer: Missed! at Zeta the Sorceress Jasmine: Aladdin. Irelanders. screams Aladdin: Jasmine, hang on. Jafar: laughing You little fool. You thought you could defeat the most powerful being on Earth. Iago: Squeeze him, Jafar. Squeeze him like a... Awk! Jafar: Without the genie, boy, you're nothing. Aladdin: The genie. The genie. The genie has more power than you'll ever have. Jafar: What? Aladdin: He gave you your power. He can take it away. Genie: Al, what are you doing? Why are you bringing me into this? Aladdin: Face it, Jafar and Zeta. You're both still just second best. Jafar: You're right. His power does exceed my own. But not for long. Genie: The boy is crazy. He's a little punch-drunk. One too many hits with the snake. Jafar: Slave, I make my third wish. I wish to be an all-powerful genie! Zeta the Sorceress: I wish, the same wish Jafar wished. Genie: All right, your wishes are my command. Way to go, guys. Jafar: Yes. Yes! The power. laughs coughs Jafar: The absolute power! Zeta the Sorceress: I can feel it too! Jasmine: What have you done? Aladdin: Trust me. Jafar: The universe is ours to command, to control! Aladdin: Not so fast, Jafar. Aren't you or Zeta forgetting something? Jafar: Huh? Aladdin: You two wanted to be genies... you got it. Jafar and Zeta the Sorceress: What? Aladdin: And everything that goes with it. Both: No! No! Iago: I'm gettin' out of here. Nazboo: Me too. Aladdin: Phenomenal cosmic powers... Iago: You're the genie. I don't want... Nazboo: Squawks Aladdin: Itty bitty living space. Genie: Guys, you little geniuses, you. Shimmer (Shimmer and Shine): Get it? Alistair Wonderland: Yes. Sultan: Ahh! meow Jafar: Get your blasted beak out of my face. Iago: Oh, shut up, you moron. Zeta the Sorceress: Don't tell him to shut up. Genie: Allow me. 10,000 years in a Cave of Wonders ought to chill them out. yelling, indistinct Jafar and Zeta the Sorceress: Shut up! Aladdin: Jasmine... I'm sorry I lied to you about being a prince. Jasmine: I know why you did. Aladdin: Well, I guess... this is good-bye? Jasmine: Oh, that stupid law. This isn't fair. I love you. Dunkan Bulk: That's really nice. Genie: sniffles Al, no problem. You've still got one wish left. Just say the word and you're a prince again. Aladdin: But, Genie, what about your freedom? Genie: Hey, it's only an eternity of servitude. This is love. Al, you're not gonna find another girl like her in a million years. Believe me, I know. I've looked. Natalie Breez: Oh. I see. Aladdin: Jasmine, I do love you, but I got to stop pretending to be something I'm not. Jasmine: I understand. Aladdin: Genie, I wish for your freedom. Genie: One bona fide prince pedigree coming up. What? Aladdin: Genie, you're free. Genie: I'm free. I'm free. Quick. Quick. Wish for something outrageous. Say, "I want the Nile." Try that. Aladdin: Uh, I wish for the Nile. Genie: No way! gleefully Oh, does that feel good! Oh! I'm free! I'm free at last! I'm hittin' the road. I'm off to see the world. I'm... Aladdin: Genie, I'm... I'm gonna miss you. Mark Surge: We all will. Genie: Me, too, Al. sniffles No matter what anybody says, you'll always be a prince to me. Sultan: That's right. You've certainly proven your worth as far as I'm concerned. It's that law that's the problem. Jasmine: Father? Sultan: Well, am I Sultan or am I Sultan? From this day forth, the princess shall marry whomever she deems worthy. Madeline Hatter: Really? Sultan: Yes. Jeremy Belpois: So who would you choose, Your Highness? Jasmine: Him. I choose... I choose you, Aladdin. Aladdin: Call me Al. Snake Staff glowed suddenly Yumi Ishiyama: Guys, look! 1st Elemental Digi-Egg appeared Robecca Steam: Whoa. The Digi-Egg of Metal. An excellent start. Genie: Oh, all of ya, come over here. Big group hug. Group hug. Mind if I kiss the monkey? Ooh, hairball. Well, I can't do any more damage around this Popsicle stand. I'm outta here! Bye-bye, you two crazy lovebirds! Hey, Rugman, ciao. I'm history. No, I'm mythology. I don't care whatI am. I'm free! Kitty Chesire: Catch ya later, Genie! Shine (Shimmer and Shine): Connor, mind if we could be part of your team? Connor Lacey: Why not? You guys proved yourselves worthy. Poppy O'Hair: And your wishes could come in handy. Welcome To The Irelanders song starts playing Briar Beauty: We welcome you to our great team~ Mater: The best fighters we need~ Chug: To conquer evil in every way~ Marinette Dupain-Cheng: To serve the good and save the day~ Sparrowmon: We are the Irelanders~ Rika Nonako: And we welcome one and all~ Gaomon: That's our welcome song. Shimmer (Shimmer and Shine): Catchy. Sparrow Hood: Thanks. Connor (PJ Masks):: But if we're going to another realm for another mission, we need a starship that can open the Realm Portal with the power of the Realm Crystal. Connor Lacey: I still have one wish left. Girls, I wish that we have a starship that can open the Realm Portal with the power of the Realm Crystal. Shimmer (Shimmer and Shine): Boom Zahra-Mai, third wish of the day. Shimmer and Shine, starship devine! [Then, the starship called The Realm Eagle appeared] Connor Lacey: Whoa! The Realm Eagle. Let's get on board. The Irelanders: On it! Connor Lacey: See ya soon, you two lovebirds. Aladdin: ♪ A whole new world. ♪ Jasmine: ♪ A whole new life. ♪ Both: ♪ For you and me. ♪ Genie: laughing Made you look.